


The Courtship of Queen Trios

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female on Male Violence, Hair Pulling, Missing Scene, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, breath play, clothed dominate naked submissive, clothed man naked woman, definitely not fluff, male on female violence, sex as claim of ownership, violence as foreplay, yes darth vader has a penis it might be cybernectic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: The alliance between Shu-Torun and the Empire must be solidified. Palpatine sends Vader back to it's newest Queen to ensure that it is.
Relationships: Trios/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	The Courtship of Queen Trios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> I tried to mix a few of your prompts together for this one. I hope you enjoy it.

“You will do as instructed Lord Vader,” the holographic image of the Emperor's head and shoulders shimmered and wavered slightly with interference before sharpening once again. The threat carried in his voice, however, never wavered, “because I have commanded it.”

The hesitation before Vader’s response was barely enough to notice. He bowed his head, “yes, my master.”

The trip back to Shu-Torun was short and uneventful. Outside of being greeted on the landing platform by Imperial Troops rather than the Queen’s guard it appeared that nothing of significance had changed in the weeks since he had last been on the planet. He would find Trios in the Throne room, he was told, meeting with her councilors. Shirking his escort, Vader moved through the halls of the palace like a stalking shadow, quiet but for the rhythmic sounds of his respirator. 

All eyes in the room turned to him as one when the doors banged open unceremoniously and he swept into the room. Unconcerned, he did not halt when he found the weapons of the Queen’s guard aimed at him just as they would any intruder. Queen Trios raised a signaling hand and the weapons once again found their rest.

“Lord Vader,” Trios’ voice registered her surprise at seeing him return again so soon and without a crisis needing his attention, “this is a surprise. We did not expect you...”

“Leave us.” Vader cut across her, his voice cold and harsh as he issued his order to the other occupants of the room.

Trios’ head rose a fraction higher and her eyes hardened, nevertheless she gave a curt nod of dismissal to the eyes that now turned toward her. She had thought they’d dealt with the matter of his disrespect of her in public already, clearly the issue would need to be taken up again. She allowed her eyes to follow the progress of her advisory council, guards and handmaidens as they made there way out of the Throne chambers. When the door closed solidly behind the last of them she swung her eyes back to the sleek black form of Vader, now standing in the middle of the room. As was his usual custom, he made no attempt at pleasantries.

“I have come to claim you and your throne for the Empire.”

“Forgive my confusion, but have you not already done that? Is my sitting here,” she gestured to the throne beneath her, “not a confirmation of it?”

“The Emperor wishes the alliance to be more official,” he moved deeper into the room, closer to her throne, where she sat watching him, “in the usual manner of your people.”

Her eyes widened as she finally took his meaning, “and if I refuse?”

“That is not an option,” he held out his hand for her to take, “for either of us.”

When she stood, but did not move to join him, the offered hand quickly turned from welcoming to weapon. In the moment it took for him to turn and close his fist she found herself lifted by the neck and pulled away from the dais. She stopped no more than a foot before him, still hovering off the ground.

“This need not be unpleasant your highness, but it certainly can be should your willfulness continue.”

“Here I believed you to think my willfulness my best quality,” her words were choked and slightly halting, but the sarcasm was still clear. Vader squeezed with the force just the slightest bit harder, a warning. Instead of raising her hands to her throat to claw at the unseen assailant there – as was the average response – one of Trios’ hands came up to take hold of the pendant that rested against her chest. A few seconds later several small hidden doors slid open and at least a dozen huttlet sized lizard creatures padded quickly into the room.

Trios smiled smugly as she dropped to the floor and looked up at him from her hands and knees. He tilted his head toward one shoulder as he regarded the creatures winding their way around them throughout the room, the motion making him – with his towering form and menacing helmet – look a little comical.

“It is true that I was not trained to be Warlord as my sister was,” she rose to stand before him tall and defiant, “and I may not be able to keep myself from being taken, even if I wanted to, but I can and will ensure your respect. There will be none of your sorcerer's tricks here today Lord Vader. If you mean to have me in this way you will do so without them.”

His attention moved from the creatures to her. He allowed several beats to pass before his response, “so be it.”

He closed the remaining distance between them far more quickly than she would have thought he could when lacking his powers and she found herself enveloped in his arms, his powerful hands gripping tightly to her shoulders. It was only through sheer force of will and an abundance of undignified wriggling that she was able to break free of his hold, leaving only her outer robe behind in his grasp. She retreated toward her throne, breathing heavily and eyes sparking. 

This dance continued for several more long minutes, Vader closing the gap, blows being exchanged, Trios retreating. Vader was careful not to strike her above the shoulders. Trios was not so kind. Along the way garments and other articles were lost and torn away, left to litter the cold stone floor of this most royal of rooms. Vader’s cape and belt, Trios’ very impractical shoes and a large piece of her long white dress were all among the casualties of this most bizarre and violent courtship. 

The section he’d torn from her dress left the entirety of her right leg bare to him from the top of the hip around to the middle of the buttock and each time she moved it became more clear that she wasn’t wearing undergarments of any kind. Vader advanced on her once more, she had backed herself into the throne and would have nowhere left to flee, victory was his, Palpatine would have his prize. The thought of this, coupled with the parts of her flesh he could see, caused parts of himself to stir that he had often thought were now incapable of such. He realized that he actually wanted her for himself, not just for his master. He desired her flesh to be bared before him. All of it. He desired to push himself inside her, to ignite her passions and to make her writhe beneath him and he would have it. He would have it now.

The back of her knees hit the throne as he reached forward and took hold of her bodice. She found herself secretly grateful that she’d forgone her customary decorative armor today, it was one less thing to get in the way of what was to come. What they had been working toward since the moment they met among the corpses of her family. She stopped fighting as Vader’s other hand joined the first, taking up a position on the opposite side of her neckline, opting instead for a death grip on his armored shoulder to keep herself from falling. 

The sound of fabric rending filled her ears as the impossibly strong hands on either side of her chest pulled her bodice apart, splitting it down the center to her naval. With one final grunting tug her once beautiful dress became a rag that fell away from her body, leaving her bared before him as Vader spun her around and bent her awkwardly over her throne. She could feel him fumbling around at his groin and then she saw a very distinctive piece of his suit fall among the remains of her dress. She held her breath.

Cod piece now out of his way, he swept the cloth tails of his tabard back over his hips and released himself from the confines of his breeches. The golden ornament that held her brown tresses tightly in place against her head clanged and clattered against the throne on it's way to the floor as Vader forced his fingers into her hair. Using it as a handle he pulled her head backward, hard, as he drove himself inside her moist heat. She cried out in both pain and pleasure. They pushed against each other for a moment, trying to find that blissful friction, but the angle was wrong. Vader used the hand in her hair to pull her upward against him as his other arm snaked around her waist to lift her. Still connected by their most intimate organs he spun them around slightly to give them a much better position for the task at hand. 

She was now backward, on her knees, on her own throne, upper body jutting forward slightly, her hands gripping the sides as she steadied herself against his ever deepening thrusts. Her legs spread wide across his lap, the fabric covering his outer thighs rubbed against the inside of her own with each delicious movement. The pace he set for them was punishing and glorious. His free hand had moved to her hip, the fingers squeezing with bruising pressure in their grip. She could feel the ridges of Vader’s indicator panel scratching and digging into the skin of her back, she was positive that there would be some bleeding there, but she didn’t care. It felt so good. Everything. All of it. Even the pain. She never wanted it to stop, even as she felt herself drawing ever closer to her peak.

If the change in his breathing pattern was to be believed, she wasn’t the only one nearing that place and she desperately wanted to feel him soar over it before her. Releasing one of her hands from the back of the throne, she allowed it to join his in her hair. With a little coaxing she was able to extract the hand and guide it downward and around the front of her neck. Vader caught on quickly, his grip tightening. Reflexively her hand took hold of his wrist, but she did not attempt to pull it away. Instead she allowed her fingers to travel across the black leather to his forearm, urging him forward and leaned backward a little more to meet him, her head falling to his shoulder. His grip on her neck tensed and slackened, her puffing breaths leaving white fog swirls across the shiny black surface of his helmet’s neck guard according to his whims. His thrusts became more urgent and the sounds from his respirator were now intermingled with growls and grunts. The intensity of sensation both inside of her body and out threaten to overwhelm her. She wanted more, she wanted forever, but she knew she couldn’t take it.

“My lord,” she rasped out around his tightening hand, “please. Mmmm, please.”

It took just a few more thrusts and Vader finished with a roar – of triumph, of pleasure, of pain – and then Trios flew apart beneath him. He held her firmly as she screamed and writhed and finally melded back together into a breathy mass of quivering flesh. 

He had already put himself mostly to rights by the time she returned to her senses. She moved to join him in the middle of the room where all of this had begun, stopping briefly to pluck both blue and black fabric from the floor – and displacing ysalamiri that had taken up residence on them. He watched her the entire way.

“Tell the Emperor that the claim is made and accepted. Both Queen Trios and her throne are yours,” her turn of phrase did not go unnoticed and they both knew it.

“And now we must discuss your choice of pets.”

“They will be disposed of before your shuttle has left the atmosphere my lord,” she moved forward to place his cape across his shoulders, the leather of his glove brushed against her hand as he clasped it in place and she shivered. He allowed his eyes to linger on her as silence settled in around them. She had pulled the blue silken overrobe of her royal attire over her shoulders, but otherwise made no attempt to hide herself from him. He could already see the proof of their encounter beginning to blossom across her supple porcelain skin. He found that this pleased him. He hadn't been aware that thoughts of making future marks upon her body had distracted him until he noticed her watching him, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Your highness,” he gave her a small incline of his head then turned and strode for the exit.

“Lord Vader,” she called out quietly as he reached the door, a slight turn of his head over his shoulder the only indication that he was listening, “should you ever feel the need to re-solidify our alliance, please do call ahead. I’ll have my schedule cleared and wear less clothing.”

He could feel the smirk in her words and with a gruff sound from deep within his chest that passed for amusement he strode out the way he’d entered.


End file.
